Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3q+3(2q-9)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 3q + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ 3q + {6q-27} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {3q + 6q} - 27$ $ {9q} - 27$ The simplified expression is $9q-27$